


And the Pot is Stirred

by Polanthie



Series: And this is Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Deucalion's turn to be a pain in the ass.
Series: And this is Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	And the Pot is Stirred

Hound trotted behind him as he came into Peter’s office with a printout of the information he’d been asked for. 

Seeing Deucalion sat there was something of a surprise, it had been a couple of years since they’d seen the other Alpha. The healing that Jennifer Blake had done had started to deteriorate painfully not long after the final battle with Gerard and co. In the end Deucalion had found a Druid willing to repair the botched healing, but in doing so, it had taken his sight again. 

Deucalion’s comment at the time was ‘that he’d dealt with being blind for years, and it was a preferable to being in that amount of pain.’ And that had pretty much been that.

Handing over the printout Stiles turned to leave just as Deucalion’s hand came down for Hound to sniff. The look exchanged between himself and Peter was more curiosity than anything else. Though he may have been feeling an edge of panic, but took some confidence in the fact that Peter appeared not to be.

“You have an interesting pet, Stiles…” It didn’t even occur to him to question how Deucalion knew that Hound was his.

“… I wonder why the Lord of the Hunt would leave a pup with you?” 

And after dropping that bombshell Deucalion returned to his conservation with Peter. But from the look Peter gave him as he left, he knew there was going to be a ‘no getting round it’ type of conversation about Hound.

Though to be honest, he did wonder why Peter hadn’t brought it up already. Something that he needed to look into, something that needed to be discussed with his Dad. 

And maybe it was something that he really needed to reach out to his mom’s family about. God only knows how he was going to get the Gajos hunter clan to even acknowledge they might be anything more than human, though.

At least Chris Argent was willing to admit to some shady dealings in his family's past, once you got a drink or three in him. 

And hadn’t that been an interesting discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted February 2021


End file.
